During use of several types of machine tools the operator is subjected to flying chips, particles, and the like which travel from the cutting tool and from the work piece toward the operator.
It is an object of this invention to provide a shield unit which can be easily and quickly attached to a machine tool for protection of the operator from flying particles, such as chips and the like.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a shield unit which can be easily adjusted.
It is another object of this invention to provide such a shield unit which is constructed of durable materials which are relatively light in weight.
The following U.S. Pat. show various types of shields for machine tools U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,527,998, 1,563,887, 3,837,383, 4,043,701, 4,132,497, 4,290,717, and 4,552,494. However, none of these shields is similar to the shield unit of this invention.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of use, as will become more apparent from the following description.